


Wormmon's Song

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A little songfic about my fave Digimon - Wormmon.





	Wormmon's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon or Sally’s Song from Nightmare Before Christmas, so don’t sue me. I can barely pay for my anime obsession as it is.

_I know there’s something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy’s at hand,_

_And though I ‘d like to stand by him,_

_Can’t shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend._

            Wormmon stared worriedly at his master and partner as the Digimon Emperor worked feverishly on his latest creation designed to eliminate the Digidestined once and for all.

            He had tried to stop him, make him; see reason, but it was no use. It was like Ken was possessed and could or would not hear him any longer.

            Even since they had come upon the strange dark whirlpool ou in the middle of the digital ocean, the little green caterpillar had been filled with such dread that he feared for the lives and souls of all the Digiworld. If only he could get his beloved emperor to listen to him.

 

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it’s not to be._

 

            “Ken-chan?” he dared to venture, using the former nickname he used to use during happier days. “Please Ken, don’t do this,” he begged.

            The indigo haired boy ignored him, too wrapped up in his work to pay attention to a worthless and useless whining digimon like him.

            Wormmon loved his partner so much that he’d taken al the insults and abuse no self respecting digimon would ever accept from a human, Digidestined or not. They had been true friends once, and the little digimon was dead certain that somewhere in his master’s darkened and imprisoned heart lurked the kind and sweet child he’d met on his first trip into the Digiworld.

            Why else would he have stayed? Any digimon in his right mind would have either left or killed the hated Digimon Emperor by now; even an insane one would have enough sense to get the heck away.

            But not Wormmon. He’d stay as long as he’d be able to, regardless of how much abuse he’d be given in return for his loyalty. Many of the imprisoned digimon who had not been ringed or spiraled yet had laughed at him, calling him stupid for such devotion to his master.

 

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I’d like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud,_

_Try as I may, it doesn’t last._

 

            Oh sure there had been times he’d thought of deserting Ken, and perhaps even joining the Digidestined to help them stop the tyrant from succeeding. He’d even betrayed him by setting Agumon free. However, the memory of a six-year-old boy, frightened and alone was the chain that bound Wormmon to his cruel master.

            His deep and profound love for the Digimon Emperor was stronger than the strongest chains or rope anyone could come up with. Once again he resigned himself to being insulted and beaten, determined to see he beloved Ken return to himself; his true kind and gentle self of so many years ago.

 

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not. It’s never to become…_

_…for I am not the one…_

 

            “Ken?” he tried once more, wrapping his legs around his master, desperate to be heard.

            The indigo haired tyrant swerved on his heels and glared at the cringing caterpillar at his feet. “Don’t. Ever. Call. Me. That. AGAIN!!!!!” he screamed, kicking the clinging insect away. “I’m the Digimon Emperor! Never call me by that name ever again!!” He then went back to his work, not seeing or choosing to see the tears streaming from his partner’s eyes.

            Holding back the sobs threatening to escape, Wormmon fled from the control room, heartbroken once more.

 

_My dearest friend, if you don’t mind_

_I’d like to sit by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

            ‘Please find me soon, Ken,’ the baby digimon said from inside his egg. ‘Hurry!’

            He had sacrificed all of his energy to help Magnamon destroy Kimeramon. His beloved partner was crying as he slowly faded away in his arms. But Wormmon had been happy, finally able to have been of use and see the sweet boy he had known so many years ago.

            Now he was patiently waiting for Ken to find and release him from the digiegg. He could feel the light surrounding his egg as an indigo haired boy in a gray school uniform approached. The darkness inside was filled with a blinding warmth as the boy’s hand moved of its own accord and touched the egg.

            It cracked and burst open, freeing the little light green digimon inside.

            “W-Who are you?” the boy asked, blinking back tears. He had hoped to see a caterpillar out of the egg, but a round green thing with a leaf shaped antenna and a pacifier in its mouth had emerged instead.

            The digimon smiled behind the pacifier. “I’m Leafmon,” he said as the boy slumped to his knees, “the baby form of Worrmmon.”

            Ken’s tears flowed freely, overjoyed to see his beloved digimon partner again. “I-I’m so sorry I’m late,” he said hugging Leafmon close.

            The baby digimon continued to smile. “It’s ok, Ken. You took a little detour, but you kept your promise,” he said snuggling close to the former tyrant’s warmth.

            “What promise?” Ken asked, still suffering from his self inflicted amnesia.

            “Being kind and gentle,” Leafmon replied.

            Ken then began to sob as he continued to hug the little light green digimon close as if he were the only thing keeping him from drowning. Neither of them moved, not wishing to be separated from the other.

 

_And sit together, now and forever_

_For it’s plain as anyone can see_

_We’re simply meant to be_

            “I love you, Leafmon,” the indigo haired Keeper of Kindness said finally once he was able to stop crying. “I’ll try to be a better partner… if you still want us to be partners.”

            “I love you too, Ken,” the digimon said, his blue eyes still watery with tears. “Why do you think I stayed with you for so long? You’ll always be my partner, Ken. Always.”

            Ken let a few more tears fall before getting up, gently carrying the baby digimon. “Thank you, Leafmon. Let’s go home,” he said truly smiling for the first time in years.

            “’k, Ken,” Leafmon said smiling happily as they made their way through Primary Village, glad to be back with his partner once more.

 

~Owari~


End file.
